


Prerogative

by Jacepens



Series: Word of the Day [3]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bratty Laf, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Prerogative: an exclusive or special right, power, or privilegeTheir marriage was born out of necessity for protecting Washington’s kingdom. Already on unsteady ground, an argument strains their relationship, and leaves them both unsure if they will find a way to make it work after all.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Word of the Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet angst/fluff to bounce back from yesterday.

They were married on a cold day in January. The ceremony was short, unfeeling, and obligatory. Not even a kiss was exchanged. That night, they fell asleep in their respective beds in their respective rooms, hardly feeling any different than before the day began.

But Washington could not sleep that night. The marriage was a necessity, his final option if he wanted his people to prosper, their war to end, and their land secured. He had to marry the wealthiest king in the continent. 

Lafayette made it very clear that he was no more willing to marry Washington than he was to marry him. He said that his land offered resources his people could use, mountains that could be used as a natural defense. Washington did not bother to correct him and explain that the mountains still did not protect his people from harm.

He did what he had to do, and he married the most displeasing king in the continent. 

Washington tried his best to find happiness in his newfound life. He _tried_ to find some common ground, some way that they could find a friendship together. They were married for God’s sake, was it so much to ask for a little familiarity between them? 

They shared their meals together in a large, overwhelming dining room at a table so long Washington could hardly even talk to his new husband. Soon, he did not wish to talk to him at all.

It started with little things. Lafayette complaining about the sourness of grapes, or a stitch just a little too tight. But often, these little things would turn into big affairs with Lafayette shouting and pouting and demanding his servants do better tomorrow. Washington may not have been known for his kindness, but _surely,_ Lafayette’s tantrums were too much. 

Soon though, Lafayette’s discerning eye turned to him.

He looked him over and fixed him with a frown. “I really need to get you a different jacket. Green does not suit you, I don’t know who convinced you it did.” Washington looked up from his meal, fixed his husband with a cold glare. He had never been pushed so by Lafayette before, he feared the consequences of snapping back. He might have been a King but he still needed the most help from Lafayette. God forbid he turn sour enough to nullify their marriage. 

Lafayette was an interesting man, nonetheless. He remembered hearing stories about him, the young boy made King by the sudden deaths of both his parents. He was forced to become a King at far too young an age. He may have had advisors, but he knew for a fact the young boy had to defend his life many times from people determined to get their hands on his throne. It was too much for a young boy, Washington often thought to himself. To not only carry the weight of his country, but not even be able to rest his head at night knowing that as a child, he would be more targeted than a grown man. Perhaps it explained why he was so childish and entitled now. Never having a boyhood could do that to a man. 

The next morning after Lafayette’s remark there was a blue suit hanging in his room for him to wear, the tailoring impeccable. He sighed, and instructed the servants that this would be the jacket he wore today. 

When it was thrown over his shoulders, he frowned at his reflection in the mirror. Surely Lafayette was wrong. Blue was not _his_ color, but Lafayette’s. 

At breakfast Lafayette smiled at him seeing he chose to wear the blue. He giggled to himself and remarked, “I was right about the blue.” 

In that moment Lafayette never reminded him so much of a blushing maiden, head turning towards his plate to hide his giggles and smiles. Washington made sure to order more things in blue. For Lafayette’s sake, to keep him happy of course. It had nothing to do with wanting to see that reaction once more. His cheeks warm and pink, wide smile strong enough to make any man swoon.

He did not see much else of Lafayette that day, only occasionally heard his shouting voice floating down the hallways. Something else amiss it seemed. 

He often wondered to himself in the silence between what might happen if he were to begin acting like that one day. Lafayette would surely scoff at him, he would lose what little respect the people had for him, and a litany of other bad things. Yes, Lafayette’s tantrums were reserved for him and him alone. He might have been King alongside him, but that did not mean they were equals. 

It did mean, however, that when bad news came it was relayed to the both of them at same time. 

A terrible flood, in one of Washington’s old western territories. He knew the area well, and had tried very hard to work with the people to build channels, walls alongside that damned river, always so keen on flooding at the most inopportune time.

But this was the worst they’d ever seen yet. If they did not take fast action and make a decision quickly, hundreds of lives might be lost, but the wrong decision, and hundreds more could be lost.

“No!” Lafayette’s voice echoed loudly, different than his tempers, but commanding all the same. “George, I am telling you if you are to send more men there to rescue the citizens left, only a hundred more will die. The rescuers will become the victims and we will only have a hundred more deaths on our hands.”

“Yes, but your proposal is that we sit and do nothing!” He slammed his hand on the table, shaking at the exertion of holding back his temper, every bit of him burning hot. His chest tight, his heart pounding, words spurred by anger flowing quicker than he could stop. “That land is mine, I know it better than you, the rains have stopped, there can be no more casualties!” 

“You damned fool, you are not _listening_ to me!” He had never been locked in such a heated argument with Lafayette before. Had never found his temper, his bratty insistence that he was always right to be more infuriating than it was now. “Look at this map here-”

“You have shown me a dozen time I know what my land looks like-”

“You will listen to me!” He roared.

“I am not listening to a brat like yourself, this is _my_ land and I shall help _my_ people the way _I_ see fit.” 

“The Tarney River!” Lafayette cried, refusing to give up his argument, “Tarney will flood over any day now if it hasn’t already, you said it yourself, the region has never been overwhelmed like this. Tarney is downstream and _next_. Everything will be gone! If you send men to help the people who didn’t escape you will be sending them to their deaths!” 

“Tarney?” He did not believe Lafayette.

“It is what I have been saying this whole time! You are the most stubborn man I have _ever_ had the displeasure of knowing!” Lafayette chewed on his lower lip in a moment of thought, then began rolling up the map of his land. “My rule overpowers yours and I am making the decision with or without you.” Lafayette said quietly, already turning to walk out the door.

“You will do no such thing!” 

“I shall do whatever I please because _I_ am not the one who destroyed my kingdom and had to marry a _brat_ just to save it.” He spat, storming out of the room, heels clicking on the polished wood.

  
They did not eat together that night, nor any of the days that followed. Washington could hardly stand to see Lafayette’s face, it only reminded him of the way he looked at him, brow pinched with fury as he told him he was wrong. 

But then, Lafayette’s decision proved to be the right one. Tarney flooded over and caused mass destruction, but his orders of evacuation of the area caused less lives to be lost. He was amazed when the news and reports came in. Bitter that it was Lafayette’s decision that was right and not his own, but relieved that the right one had been made.

He still did not see Lafayette after he heard the great news, and after hours of grueling over the thought, he sought him out. It seemed he still wished for there to be some friendliness between them, and, well he missed sharing his meals with the man. He missing the pleasant chatter that slowly managed to fill their meals after he first donned that blue jacket and many more after it. He was remorseful about the way he acted, that much he knew. It would be easy to apologize but sympathizing with the man might become a task far too difficult. No matter, he still wished to smooth out the wrinkle in their already fragile relationship.

Lafayette did not spare him a glance when he asked to speak with him. “I am far too busy for such conversations.” 

He tried to soothe the anger that bubbled, trying to appeal to Lafayette’s fancies. The closest intimacy they shared only once after Lafayette had gotten so consumed in his work he hadn’t bathed himself in days and Washington, still trying to reach out, offered him a pleasantry. He accepted the offer heartily then, it was worth a try now. 

“Perhaps if we bathed together. You might enjoy it and we could talk then?”

“Fine.” He huffed. Not quite an excited agreement, but not a refusal either.

  
The tub was large enough to hold three, maybe even four men at once. It was filled to the brim with wonderfully warm water that melted away tension and sweet smelling flowers and perfumes that reminded him of the countryside.

The tub took up a considerable amount of space which was all well, as Lafayette still did not seem content to be anywhere near Washington. His mood did not lift even as he stepped inside, not even as the pleasant aroma filled his nose.

They kept their distance from each other, they had last time as well, being so unacquainted with the other, but somehow it never felt terribly uncomfortable to Washington. For all his complaints he had of Lafayette, he still found that he could find pleasure in his quiet company.

Today was still different though. Lafayette was tense and stiff, awkward even, like here was the last place he wished to be. Surrounded by attendants, Washington wondered if they left, would Lafayette finally talk to him? He dismissed them all and Lafayette’s mood still did not change.

Washington had to make the first reach out. After a moment and a breath to think over his words, he tried his best. “Your decision proved to be most beneficial.” Lafayette looked up at him, but still did not speak. Washington cleared his throat. “I should not have acted the way I had Lafayette. I should have listened to what you said and taken it into consideration. I will admit that my pride was wounded at the thought that you might know more about my territory than I do.”

“You say 'my territory' as if we are separated.” Lafayette remarked quietly, gaze turned to the flower petals in the bathwater. Washington hadn’t quite noticed those were the words he’d chosen, but could Lafayette blame him? They were hardly connected, still barely more than acquaintances.

“I did not mean to offend, Lafayette-”

“And you always call me Lafayette. I said you could call me Gilbert, did I not? And you George. So I do, but you don’t.” Again, Washington was baffled. Why did Lafayette expect intimacy, familiarity?

“We are married and yet it hardly feels as such.” Lafayette sighed, sinking a little further into the tub. 

“Laf- um, Gilbert, I do not understand.” 

“I- I have always carried such a high opinion of you and when you,” he paused to swallow, eyes looking off to the side. “When you came to _me_ for help I could hardly believe it. We worked tirelessly together for months and I thought- well never mind what I thought, I was wrong.”

Washington was taken aback by the confession. Even half-finished he understood well enough. He thought they worked well together, had a chance together, perhaps even some feelings for each other.

In truth, Washington spent those months in a full panic so much that he hardly remembered how he or Lafayette acted in them. Had he truly changed so much at the relief of being saved?

Lafayette spoke up again when the silence dragged on. “But I suppose you did not get to see my true colors then. It makes sense, all things considered. You did not know me at my worst. I would explain to you why I act the way I do. Demanding, bratty, insufferable some say, but I fear the excuse has long ago faded into habit and will do me no good now.” 

“Gilbert…” he had not known Lafayette harbored these thoughts, knew even less of why he was spilling his heart to him now of all times. 

Lafayette looked at him again, eyes big and watery. It broke Washington’s heart in a way it hadn’t before to see Lafayette on the verge of tears. “I do not need nor ask for your pity now. I know I will not get it nor do I deserve it, but-” he paused to take a shaky breath. “I wanted...to walk with you.” A tear slipped down his cheek and Washington surged forward to brush it away on his thumb. 

He had never been this close to Lafayette before. Not even on their wedding day. But now, this close to him he could make out just how upset the man was. The bags under his eyes told him of the sleep he’d been skipping, the wrinkles told him of the stresses he has had to bear since boyhood, but his eyes. His eyes shined with the glow and passion unique to youth, beautiful and wide like he had never observed them to be.

Soft, warm lips pressed forward in a hesitant kiss. Even in this action, Washington could feel his hesitation, his stress, his anxieties. Just how much had Lafayette been hiding from him?

His hand slipped to cup his cheek, and guide him closer, silently telling him he could let go. He kissed him again and pulled away, features softened and bright. 

Maybe, just maybe they could make things work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It would be super cool if you took a few minutes to fill out my [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb42Hu6DtFT_yr6jYLr6mbg2zVtyf-JDroMtDGL4ni-4zSXw/viewform) so I can get an idea of what else you might want to see!


End file.
